Naxi
Naxi (Na/ty and Ma/'xi') is the friendship/romantic pairing between Natalia Vidal and Maxi Ponte. At first, the two didn't feld anything for each other. After a time, Maxi saw the way that she treat Naty, so he decide to help her, but he fell in love for her and Naty love him too. History Season 1 Click here to see the history of Naxi in season 1. Season 2 At the first episode, Naty and Maxi met each other again at the Studio 21. The two are were very exciting, they asked each other about how was their vacations. Maxi said that he tried to call Naty all the time but he can't because Naty changed her phone number. Naty was angry for that so they have a little fight, but is interrupted by Ludmila. Later, at the party, Ludmila was mad because she couldn't find Naty. Ludmila talked for a while but Naty didn't listen to her because she was looking at Maxi. To give Naty a surprise, Maxi asked Leon if he can help Maxi, but he said no. He found up with Andres and he asked if Andres can play a song that he wrote for Naty while he's talking to her. The plan didn't go like Maxi want so he decide to give it to Naty later. After the day of the party, Maxi and Naty spent a lot of time at the Studio, but sadly their relationship ends again because of Ludmila. When the relationship between Camila and Maxi starts, Naty seems a little jealous for that. She was very sad when she hear everything that Maxi said to Camila. For Pablo's assignment, Camila, along with Maxi Andres, Broduey and Naty had to wrote the English version of "Ser Mejor". Camila didn't know English very well so she couldn't sing the song perfectly. Naty got very annoyed for that but Maxi defended her and they start to fight. In the second part of the season, Maxi discovered that Naty and Ludmila are planning something against Violetta. He talked with Leon about that and Leon said that he trust in "Maxi's charm". Maxi spied Naty to search what she's planning with Ludmila. Maxi knows that Naty can't tell it because she's afraid Ludmila. To give her more faith, he told her that he see a light that Ludmila or no one have it and that don't let Ludmila overshadow it. Ludmila hear it all and she start to talk very mean with Naty about what did Maxi said to make her feel afraid again, but it doesn't work. At the episode 70, Naty and Broduey were very jealous when they saw Camila and Maxi hugging at a park. They fought with Maxi and he realized that Naty is jealous for that because she still in love with him. Later on, the dance contest starts and Naty was very worried and nervous because she and Federico are the first. To make Naty think about something different, Maxi said that she close her eyes and that she relax. Maxi leaned and he kissed her. Naty was very surprised, she didn't know that Maxi could kiss her. The contest officially starts and Naty go up to the stage with Federico. After her turn, Maxi looked very proud of her. When the result of the contest is released, Naty found Maxi at the dance room. She asked him that he kissed her for making her feel better or is because he still love her. Maxi said that is because he love her and they start their relationship again. Maxi and Naty are officially a couple and Maxi took advantage of that, he asked Naty again about her plan with Ludmila. Naty pretended that she didn't know anything but Maxi didn't believe it because Naty seems worried when she say that. She talked with Camila about love and Camila said that is better tell the truth to her love. Naty told the truth to Maxi, but sadly is too late because Violetta is already hurt by Diego. Naty thought that Maxi will think that Naty is evil like Ludmila and Diego and she ends their relationship to keep Maxi save. Maxi tried to explain Naty that he didn't think that, but Naty ran out everytime that Maxi get close to her. Maxi finally talk with Naty that he didn't think that Naty is evil like Diego nor Ludmila. He said that he love her very much and he can't stay away from her any minute more. Naty didn't know what to say but Maxi stopped her by saying that he don't need to say anything, they kissed and they are back like a couple again, but this time without interruptions. At the final episode of the season, both of them worked on the final song of the show. Leon said that the song have to talk about what did everyone have learned and got from Studio On Beat. Naty said "love" and she looked at Maxi. They took a very long time to continue the song and the song sounds perfect for the show. At the show, Naty was very nervous and she lied that she feel hurt. Maxi calmed her down by saying that she will shine like always and Naty kissed him, but sadly is interrupted by Gregorio. The last Naxi moment of the season is when Violetta is singing "Soy Mi Mejor Momento", Maxi and Naty stood up together and they held their hands. Category:Pairings Category:Character Pairings Category:Characters